


Reflections on Age

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Reflection, Self-Doubt, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank is worried he isn't old enough to keep Gerard's interest.





	Reflections on Age

“Do you really like me?”

Gerard smiled sweetly, looking almost innocent in that picturesque moment, even though he’d been choking Frank just a few minutes before. “Of course I do,” he said genuinely. “Do you think I don’t?”

Frank averted his gaze, fixing his eyes instead on Gerard’s bare chest, alabaster in the pale moonlight. “No. I don’t know. It’s just that—well, people keep saying there’s no reason someone your age ought to be interested in someone so young. That I don’t have enough life experience to really…be good for you.”

“Frank.” Gerard tilted the other man’s chin up to meet his eyes. “You’re twenty-one, you’re not _that_ young. And trust me when I say that you are by far the most intelligent, entertaining, interesting person I have ever met; it doesn’t matter if you’re twenty-one or fifty-one.”

“Okay,” Frank said quietly, hands dancing across his lover’s back. “I just…I was worried maybe I wasn’t good enough for you.”

Gerard frowned. “Baby, listen; you are perfect for me. I know it’s cliché to say that age is just a number, but I really do think you’re mature enough to be dating someone my age. You have just as much experience as I do. You always have something interesting to say. Frank, I couldn’t imagine anyone I’d rather spend my time with.”

“Yeah?” Frank gave a soft smile. “Thanks. That makes me feel better.”

Gerard kissed him, running gentle fingers through Frank’s hair. “I guess now is as good a time to say this as any, but… Frank? I love you.”

Frank’s heart skipped a beat. “Really?” he asked breathlessly.

Gerard smiled shyly. “Yeah.”

“I love you too,” Frank admitted, cuddling closer to the other man.

Gerard laughed. “Wow. Fuck, I don’t know how I ever got so lucky.”

Frank grinned against the other man’s chest. “You’re amazing. I don’t care if you’re older than me. You could be _forty_ years older for all I care—I’d still love you.”

“And when we’re old it won’t even matter,” Gerard said with a chuckle. “Fifty and sixty-four isn’t such a horrible difference.”

“You think we’ll be together that long?”

There was a moment of silence as Gerard thought about what he had said. Then, he replied, “I hope so.”

Frank’s smile broadened. “So do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> what do y'all think about age gaps in relationships? comment down below ^.^


End file.
